Field
The following description relates generally to content distribution systems and more particularly to content delivery.
Background
A digital broadcast network is a one-way delivery method to client-side software located on a user device. Datacast services provide data over a digital broadcast network to be used by the client-side software. The data is used to provide a user-experience through the client software associated with the datacast service. The delivery method of the data is similar to that used by traditional linear services such as video and audio signals. Subsequently, all information is provided in a “first to last” stream that materially influences the timeliness of the user-experience.
To improve a user experience, new data should be included in order to increase the types and variations of possible interactions. However, increasing the amount of data multicast to the client degrades the overall user experience by slowing what should be a timely experience. In addition, limitations exist that preclude the increase of data throughput to the client beyond a reasonable point.